What Could Go Wrong
by KatycatJCapper
Summary: Arizona and her three friends, Teddy, Christina, and Meredith, are in college. They are studying to be surgeons. Arizona just wants to focus on her studies while her friends want to go to all the college parties. She finds herself distracted when she falls for a beauty with caramel colored skin, Ms. Torres, her anatomy professor.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the first day back to college. My roommates still hate me from last year, but they can kiss my ass because I don't care. I just care about becoming a surgeon... My friends, on the other hand, that's a completely different story. They want to be surgeons, but they also want to party and get drunk 24/7. I am sitting on the couch in the lobby when a woman walks in front of me. My eyes stare as she passes and I don't look away until Teddy elbows me.

"Nu uh. Off limits."

"Why's that?"

"I know by just looking at her that you wouldn't be able to handle all that."

"You wanna bet."

"Go for it, but I'ma say 'I told you so' when she turns you down." I get up and fast walk towards the caramel-skinned beauty.

"Hi, excuse me." She turns around and let's me catch up to her

"Hi."

"My name's Arizona. I just wanted to let you know that you're really pretty. And tha-that you're hair is gorgeous."

"Ar-are you hitting on me?" She stops walking

"Would it be so bad if I was?"

"Look, I'm very flattered, but yes, yes, it actually would." She starts to walk again

"Why's that?" I ask as I catch up to her

"I'm a new professor here."

"Oh." I stop walking and watch her walk off, not looking back. I slump my shoulders and walk back to the couch where my friends are

"I told you so." I plop down next to Teddy. "Oh, Zona. She turned you down hard, didn't she?"

"I've never been turned down so hard before."

"Did she say why?" I don't want to tell her the truth so I just shrug my shoulders.

It is lunch time and I see that professor from earlier. I start to hide from her behind Meredith, but it's too late. She already saw me.

"Hi, nice to see you again," she says as she passes by, but I just watch her walk off

"Look away, Zona."

"I can't." Christina grabs my chin and forces me to look away.

"What class do you have next?"

"I have anatomy. You?"

"I have anatomy too. Who's the professor?"

"Ms. Torres."

"Oh, really. I have her two."

"Good, at least we have one class together." We finish our lunches and start to walk back to our next class. We get in there fairly early so we get good seats. We go ahead and start doing the bell ringer. The board says 'Answer the bell ringer then email it to me at STorres . Contrast epithelial tissues and connective tissues in relation to function, arrangement, and where they get their nutrients.'

Arizona Robbins

Professor Torres

9/15/16

Epithelial Tissues and Connective Tissues

Epithelial tissue forms the external and internal surface of the organs. This tissue acts as a barrier that regulates the substances that enters and exits the surfaces, but connective tissues bind, protect and support other tissues and organs. Cells in the epithelial tissue are arranged in a single or multiple layers while the cells in the connective tissue are scattered in the matrix. There are no blood capillaries surrounding the epithelial tissue so they get their nutrients from the basement membrane, but connective tissues are surrounded by blood capillaries which is where they get their nutrients from.

I email it to her and wait as people start to flood into the classroom. Probably one of the cutest girls in this class sits next to me. I about die when the professor walks in... The professor I hit on. I scrunch down in my chair, hoping she doesn't see me

"Oh, you again. You seem to be following me today." I scrunch further down in my chair because everyone is staring at me. "I'm just joking around. Good Morning class. I am Ms. Torres. You can call me that, Ms. T, Professor, Professor T, Professor Torres. I'll answer to pretty much anything."

"What about Hottie McHot Pants?" I whisper towards Christina

"No, I will not answer to that." I feel my cheeks get warm. I can't believe she could hear me! I'm so embarrassed. "Anyway, first things first. We are getting assigned seats. Everybody stand up and come down here. Starting off is Lucille Garner, Kelley Thornton, Phillip Phillips, Timothy Roberts." Christina looks at me as that name is said... A tear falls down my cheek and I run out of the room. It sounds so much like my brother's name; Timothy Robert Robbins. He died in service. An army ranger, serving his country and he died. He's dead now. He's been dead, but I'm bad with coping. When I'm finally done crying, I start to fix my make up and walk back to class. It's almost over. I walk back in the room and everyone is too focused on the paper and laughing with their friends to look up at me when I walk in. The only two people that do are Ms. Torres and Christina

"You're seat's right here, next to me!" Christina shouts. I walk over to her slowly. I can feel Ms. Torres' eyes burning holes into my face. She hands me an ice breaker paper that asks me questions

1\. Tell me about your family.

We are a military family. My dad is a retired Colonel of the United States Marine Corps and my brother died an Army Ranger.

2\. What is a fond memory of yours?

When my brother and I would wrestle as little kids

3\. Who do you admire and why?

My brother, Tim, because he lost his life serving for our country

4\. Favorite color?

Blue

5\. What is one of the craziest things you've ever done?

Hit on a stranger that I thought was cute

6\. If you could travel anywhere, where would you go, and why?

The Bahamas because I love the beach and I love sunshine

7\. What's one thing that makes you happy?

My friends

8\. Any pets?

Nope, but I used to have a dog

9\. Where are you from?

Columbus, Missouri

10\. Any additional things you would like for me to know about you.

I honestly do think you're really pretty

The bell rings before I can get completely done so I finish the last two questions before I leave. I hand my paper to Ms. Torres who is sitting down at her desk

"Arizona, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just had a moment, you know."

"Okay, well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. Also, I'm holding interviews for my new assistant at 6 tomorrow afternoon, you should be there. I would love for you to help me with papers."

"I'll see." I walk outside to Christina and Meredith waiting for me

"Where's Teddy?"

"She has ten more minutes left of class and then we can go home and party."

"I think I'm just going to go to bed when we get home."

"No, you gotta party. You know, celebrate because we made it through a day of college."

"No, I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?"

"I got turned down by probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

"Zona, trust me, if she weren't your teacher, she would be all over you. I saw the way she was looking at you during class."

"She was probably just wondering why I ran out of the room crying like a baby."

"No, she was probably wondering what's underneath all those clothes." I smack her as Teddy walks up to us

"You ready?"

"Yep," Christina, Meredith, and I all say in unison

It's an hour until 6 and I can't decide if I want to go. I guess I'm staring at one thing because Meredith walks up to me and asks

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't decide if I want to go get interviewed to be Ms. Torres' assistant."

"Oh, definitely." She smirks

"What?"

"You like her and if she chooses you to be her assistant then you'll spend more time with her."

"Okay, yeah, but what do I wear?"

"Let me pick out your outfit." We walk into my room and she walks into my closet, looks around for a couple minutes, and walks out with an outfit

"Those shorts are a bit short, don't you think?"

"You gotta show off those long, sexy legs of yours." I laugh before putting the outfit on. I start to get into my car.

"Wait! You gotta take a picture, showing that you survived the first day."

"Fine, okay." I give her my phone and she takes a picture

I tweet it saying

 _Well, I survived my first day back at college_

When I get back to the college, I automatically spot Ms. Torres and she smiles at me. I smile back. She waves me over

"Glad to see you could make it."

"You know, I was cutting it close. I almost didn't make it."

"That would've been a bummer." She opens the door to her office and I walk in; she shuts the door behind us. "Please, have a seat." I sit down in the seat that she gestured towards.

"You're office is very nice, very neat."

"Thank you. I try to be organized, but I'm not the most organized person."

"You can ask any of my friends, I am a Nazi when it comes to organization."

"Maybe, you could help me get things organized in here."

"I would love to."

"Look, I already know that I want you to be my assistant, but I have to let everything think they, at least, have a chance to be it."

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered." She opens the door and watches me walk off before calling another students name. I could almost feel her eyes burning holes through me as I walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the 3rd week of college. I have to stay after my classes with Professor Torres because I'm her assistant. I don't mind though.

"Will you go get a pair of dissection scissors from the closet?"

"Yeah, sure. What's the code?"

"0831."

"What's the significance?"

"My birthday."

"Oh, really? Mine's the 9th."

"That's cool. Happy late birthday, then."

"Same goes for you." I carry the scissors back into the classroom and I go to put them on the table, but I drop some of them. I bend down to pick them up and I can hear Ms. Torres rushing over to help me pick them up. There's only one pair left and we both grab it, her hand on mine. I look up at her and she's looking right at me. I want to just pull my hand away, but I can't move. I feel my cheeks get hot from blushing as she stares me in the eyes

"Arizona."

"Hmm."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Uhh.. I mean, yeah.. No, no.. Yeah.. I don't know." I went to go say more, but all of my air escapes from my lungs when she puts her hand on my knee. She slowly moves her hand up my leg and grabs my hip, pulling me toward her. I start to say something, but her lips collide with mine and my body doesn't respond the way my brain is. My brain is cautious like what if someone sees us. My body, on the other hand, is liking it, kissing back, putting my hand in her hair.

"Callie, I need to speak with you! Where are you?" Ms. Torres pushes herself off of me before standing up.

"What were you doing behind your table?"

"Oh Dean Fost... Foster, some.. Something fell and I.. I was picking it up." He looks down at me.

"It looks like more of a someone fell." I hold up the last pair of scissors before getting up.

"Umm.. If you're not too busy, I really need to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Something personal."

"God, if it's Mark again. Tell him to back off. I don't want to speak to him, I don't want him in my life. I don't want to see or think or hear about him ever again. Now, if that's all, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Okay." He leaves and Ms. Torres looks aggravated

"So, you're first name's Callie?"

"Yep, don't wear it out."

"Well, I like it, Callie." She blushes, but I can barely see it through her caramel-colored skin.

"Hey, listen. A few of my friends are getting together tomorrow night. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. The person without a date usually gets made fun of."

"So, you're asking me out on a date."

"Yeah, if that's what you want it to be."

"Well, I'm flattered, but you're a new professor here and it would be wrong." I say mockingly

"So, you don't want to go because, if not, I could find some other gorgeous blonde."

"No, no, no, I'll go. But it's not a date unless we kiss."

"Oh, do you want to rehearse this kiss." She steps closer to me.

"Mmm, I'd love to." I wrap my arms up over her neck and she wraps her arms around my waist. I lean in to kiss her, but stop right before our lips touch, teasing her. She leans in to connect the kiss, but I pull my head back. She grunts and opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off by kissing her. My tongue sweeps across her bottom lip, asking for permission, which is granted. Our tongues wrap in each others as a phone rings. We break the kiss and decide that it's her phone. She picks it up and after whispering a few things and then yelling for them to shut up, she hangs up the phone. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to go. I'm sorry. Here's the address to my friends house where the get together will be at tomorrow at 6." She writes something down on a piece of paper before handing it to me and gathering her things. We walk out of her room together, but go our separate ways. When I get to my locker, I put in the combination and a sticky note falls out. I pick it up

My car broke down. Had to take yours. Sorry. Maybe Professor McHotty Pants can drive you home

-Christina

I hurriedly throw my books into my locker and fast walk to the staff parking lot, hoping to catch Professor Torres. There's only a couple cars left in the parking lot that is usually littered with cars. I easily find her and walk up to her. She's bent over, looking for something on the floor of her car

"1957 Ford Thunderbird, right, Callie?"

"Oh, Arizona. Yeah, right. How'd you know?"

"I've always kinda been fond of old cars."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah, I kinda need a favor."

"Go ahead."

"Can you give me a drive home? My friend's car broke down so she drove mine home."

"Of course. Where do you live?" I tell her where I live as we get into her car. The car ride is pretty quiet until she breaks the silence

"So, you like older cars. Do you have one?"

"No, I drive a Ford Mustang."

"Oh, okay." She pulls into my driveway.

"Thank you so much," I say before getting out of her car. I don't hear her car drive off until I open the front door.

"So, did Professor McHotty drive you home."

"No, but Professor Torres did."

"So, she's not McHotty anymore."

"She is, she is."

I only have an hour until I have to be at Callie's friend's house and I have no idea what to wear. I have 3 dresses laying out on my bed. I already have my hair and makeup done. Meredith walks into my room

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going out tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"Just pick a dress and wear it."

"It's a little important what I wear."

"Hmm. Going on a date?"

"Yes, I mean, I guess you could call it that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a couple of her friends getting together."

"So, you don't know what to wear."

"No idea." She opens my closet and pulls out a red dress

"Where this. It says that you're professional, but also hot."

"Okay, thanks." She walks out of my room so I can get dressed. I put on some black heels before leaving. I put the address in my GPS and follow the directions. It takes me to an apartment complex. I get out of my car and see the light blue 1957 Ford Thunderbird. I walk into the building and get in the elevator to the 2nd floor. I find the number of the room that she had written and I knock. Someone I don't know opens the door, but I see her standing off by a few other people. She looks at me

"Mine's here." I walk up to her and she kisses me on the cheek. She shoos the people off that she was previously talking to

"You look very nice." She looks me up and down, lingering a bit longer on my cleavage.

"Thank you. You look nice yourself. I didn't know if it was formal or whatever so I dressed in between."

"Well, it's perfect. Do you want anything to drink? There's champagne... Wine..."

"Wine, please."

"Red or white."

"White."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She walks off and I look around at everyone in the room before a blonde woman walks up to me, the same woman that answered the door."

"Hi, you must be Arizona."

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Kim."

"Nice to meet you, Kim."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, really. I hope good things."

"Yes, a lot of good things. The second I found out that Calliope. The Calliope Torres met someone she was into, I knew I had to meet them."

"She didn't.. umm.. Tell you where we met, did she?"

"Oh, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with meeting someone at a bar."

"Oh, I just..."

"Here's your white wine."

"Thank you, Calliope. Umm... Can I talk to you?" Completely oblivious to me calling her Calliope

"Yeah, of course." She grabs my hand and pulls me off into a room.

"You told them that we met at a bar?"

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to tell them. They would kill me if they knew you were my student."

"Are you embarrassed that I'm your student?"

"No, no, no, not at all. It's just, my friends have been a bit judgmental towards the people I have dated in the past and I didn't want them to judge you."

"I don't care what people think about me."

"Well, I do."

"You are embarrassed that I'm your stu-!" She kisses me on the lips. She pushes me back until I feel my legs press against the bed frame. I fall back onto the bed before motioning for her to get on the bed too. She crawls on top of me and straddles my lap, leaning down and kissing me. I pull her shirt up over her head and throw it on the floor. The door opens and then quickly shuts again. Someone knocks

"Callie, Arizona, the food's ready."

"K, thanks." She crawls off the bed and puts her shirt back on.

We are all done eating, but we are talking... and drinking. Drinking a lot, to be honest. Callie's hand is on my thigh and with every drink, it gets higher up my leg. I changed clothes because a drink got spilled down my dress. I drink the last of my wine and whisper

"I'm gonna grab a cab home. Feel free to tag along." into Callie's ear. I walk out of the apartment after putting my coat back on.

"Wait up!" I turn around and Callie is walking towards me. She wraps her arm around my shoulder as we wait for a cab.

Christina's POV

My boyfriend, Kevin, and I are just sitting on my couch when the door opens. Arizona and Professor Torres stumble in, kissing. Zona leads her to her room, but before they go into her room, Professor Torres takes Arizona's shirt off and throws it, landing on my boyfriend. She picks Zona up and carries her into her room and shuts the door.

"We have to get our own place"

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

It's the morning after the get together with some of Professor Torres' friends. I am in an extremely good mood this morning so I decide to get dressed and fix breakfast; blueberry pancakes. I don't worry about waking everyone up. I'm just gonna let the smell of the pancakes wake them up. The first person to walk down the stairs is Meredith

"Good morning."

"Really good morning to you too," I reply

"You're in a really good mood."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Why, exactly, are you in a good mood?"

"She got laid," Christina says as she sits next to Meredith at the bar.

"Ooo, details."

"Professor McHotty Pants," Christina says

"Really? Professor McHotty Pants got into your pants."

"Guys, stop calling her that. She has an actual name."

"And what is that?"

"Callie Torres."

"Oh, is that the girl you brought home yesterday?" Owen asks

"Yes," Meredith and Christina say in unison, exaggeratedly.

"Okay, breakfast is served." Callie stumbles out of my room

"Oh, you have roommates," she looks at Christina. "Who are my students?" She covers her face with her purse.

"Professor Torres."

"Christina."

"You should stay for breakfast," Meredith says

"No, I should really get back, change, you know, get to school," she looks at the clock. "Shit, I'm going to be late."

"You can take a pancake on the road."

"No, I'm good. I just won't eat breakfast this morning." She shuts the door behind her

We just got to campus. I go straight to Professor Torres' room. She has her nose buried in an anatomy book so she doesn't notice me. I walk down the stairs until I'm in front of her desk

"Oh, Arizona."

"Good morning."

"What's that?" She gestures to the container in my hand

"Your breakfast."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Well, thank you." She opens the container and starts eating the pancake as she continues to read the anatomy book

"What are you doing?"

"Deciding what part of the brain to talk about today."

"What were you thinking about talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'll leave you to that."

"Oh, sorry about this morning. I just.. I didn't know you had roommates. Let alone, students of mine."

"Yeah, I guess I should've mentioned that. I'm sorry. They won't say anything about, you know, us."

"It's not that. I just didn't plan on staying the night, but you wanted to snuggle and it made me fall asleep. I just didn't expect to be greeted by students of mine and breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." She hands me the, now, empty container back. "Thanks again for the breakfast."

"No problem... Well, I'll see you during class."

"Yep."

"So, Professor McHotty Pants ate the breakfast?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She was just so uncomfortable this morning."

"Why?"

"Getting welcomed in the morning by breakfast and a roommates, let alone roommates that are her students."

"She knows we won't say anything, right?"

"Yeah, I told her, but it did little to reassure her."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does." Meredith walks up to us

"What was with Professor McHotty Pants this morning?"

"She was just a little shocked to wake up to all of my roommates, them being her students."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The McSex with McHotty Pants."

"Stop calling her that. She has a name"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. How was it?"

"It was good, okay."

"Like how good."

"Really good. That's all I'm telling you. She probably doesn't want you guys to know about it."

"We already know about it. Trust me, we all heard it." I blush.

"McHotty Pants is McLoud Pants."

"Oh, my God."

"Is she McGood in bed?"

"Will you two shut up?"

"Shut up about what," Owen asks as he walks up to us

"McSex with McHotty Pants."

"I'm leaving." He walks off

"Um.. Excuse me ladies." A man asks as he walks up to us. Obviously not a student here. "Can you help me find someone's room?"

"Who are you?"

"Mark.. Mark Dane. Can you?"

"Who's room?"

"Professor Torres."

"Yeah, she's very familiar with where her room is. She can take you," Meredith says as she pushes me to him

"Okay."

"Umm.. This way." I start walking back to her room. I walk in and she's still buried in that same anatomy book. She hears me this time and looks up at me as I walk through the door.

"Arizona." A huge smiles appears on her face, but quickly changes to an angry face. "Mark."

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"I want you back in my life. Baby, I miss you."

"I'm not your baby!"

"Don't deny it. You love me."

"I used to, Mark. Now, you're a dick."

"Oh, how you used to love my di.."

"I'm seeing someone right now and she's great, Mark. I'm really into her and you being here can possibly ruin things with her."

"Do I know them?" She looks back up at me

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Who is it? Did Addy finally go after you?"

"No, wait, Monty?"

"Yeah, she's had a crush on you for awhile."

"Oh, I didn't know, but no, it's not her."

"Who is it then?"

"It's none of your goddamn business, Mark."

"Okay, whatever. You had your chance to get me back. It's your loss."

"No, you cheated on me. It's your loss."

"Whatever." He storms back out of her room

"Ex's, uh.. They suck."

"No kidding."

"So... You're really into me?"

"Umm.. Did I say that?"

"Don't worry. The feelings mutual."

"Really?"

"Really." I take the book from her hands and toss it on the ground before sitting on her desk in front of her. She wraps her arms around my hips, spreading my legs apart so she can get closer to me, as I cup her face with my hands. She goes to kiss me on the lips when the door opens again. She quickly pushes herself away from me. I close my legs as I turn around to see Mark standing at the top of the stairs with his hand over his mouth

"Really? Your student. I didn't know you stooped so low. Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Mark." He goes to turn around, but she runs up to stop him. "You can't say anything."

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, come on, you basically left me for a student of yours. She looks barely out of high school."

"I'm 21, thank you."

"Close enough. Why shouldn't I go to the Dean and tell him about your little relationship."

"Because you wouldn't stoop that low."

"It's not stooping low if it's doing the right thing."

"By school policies, it might be the right thing, but for me, it's not the right thing. No matter how mad you are at me, I don't think you would ever hurt me that bad."

"Mad at you? I'm not mad; I'm disappointed. You left me for a student of yours."

"I didn't leave you just to leave you. You cheated on me!"

"People make mistakes and I'm telling you this now. You're making a mistake."

"You'll be making a mistake if you go to the Dean!" she shouts as he walks out of her room once again. She looks at me, still sitting on her desk.

"Oh, Arizona. If he tells, you could get kicked out. I could lose my job."

"Just have faith in him that he has the heart not to tell."

"That's the thing. I don't think he has a heart."

"Just have faith in him." She wraps her arms back around my hips as she starts to cry. I start to draw random designs on her back with my finger. Her crying starts to calm down

"So, you're bisexual."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't like to label myself."

"Neither do I."

There's 5 minutes until class starts. I walk into Professor Torres' classroom. I try to avoid eye contact, but I can feel her eyes burning holes in my skin as she scans my body up and down. I can't take it any longer so I look up at her. She is looking right into my eyes as I sit down. I give her a simple smile, causing her to smile back.

"Enough eye sex, okay," Christina says, making me jump

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, I can tell by the way you two are looking at each other, you would jump on her and have lesbian sex. Right here, right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm, sure you don't."

"Okay, class. Go ahead and get settled down. Make sure you email the bell ringer to me." I look up at the board. The bell ringer is 'How does the brain develop?'

Arizona Robbins  
Professor Torres  
10/4/16

How does the brain develop?

An expansion of the anterior or rostral end of the neural tube, constrictions appear, dividing the developing brain into three major regions- forebrain, midbrain, and hindbrain. The remainder of the neural tube becomes the spinal cord.

Do you want to go out with me this weekend?

I email it to her. I watch her look at her computer, back up at me, then back at her computer

"Umm.. Arizona, will you help me get something from the closet?" I stand up and walk down to her desk

"Yeah, sure." I follow her into the closet. She shuts and locks the door after turning on the light. "Did you get my little message?"

"I did."

"So..."

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too risky. I could lose my job and you could get kicked out."

"I don't care if I get kicked out. I really want to see if this will work out. I want us to be together."

"That's the thing. It won't work out."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it's wrong. It's so wrong. Someone is bound to find out and take it to the Dean."

"Stop thinking the worst of things."

"Stop thinking that nothing bad ever happens." I bite my lip, unsure of what to say next. I place my hand on her shoulder. She wraps her arm around my waist as she leans in to kiss me, but she stops

"I'm so.." I kiss her before she can finish. She pulls away. "We should get back out there before people start to get suspicious."

"Christina probably got suspicious the second you shut the door." She doesn't reply; she just walks out of the room with a covered up jar.

"Okay, class. Sorry 'bout that. Let's get started. Can anyone tell me what this is?" She says as I walk to my seat and sit down. She uncovers the jar to reveal a brain. "If you don't know what this is, you might want to seriously reconsider what you're majoring in." She calls on a guy in the front row

"A brain."

"Good. Does anybody want to volunteer to hold it?" Everyone raises their hand, but me. "Arizona. Why don't you come down here?" I get up from my seat and walk to where she is standing. "Just reach in there and grab it." I put on some gloves and pick it up out of the jar.

"Ooh, It's heavier than I expected."

"The average adult human brain weighs in at 1300 to 1400 grams, or around 3 pounds. Now, Arizona, can you tell me the different parts of the brain."

"Okay.. Umm.. The frontal lobe, Broca area, motor strip, sensory strip, parietal lobe, occipital lobe, cerebellum, temporal lobe, Wernicke area," I say as I point to them.

"Good."

"Professor Torres, what was that one thing you were talking about last night."

"The arcuate fasciculus. A bundle of axons that forms part of the superior longitudinal fasciculus. Do you remember what it bidirectionally connects?"

"Oh, umm... I don't.. I don't remember exactly."

"Oh, sure you do."

"Umm.. Oh, yeah, the caudal temporal cortex and inferior parietal cortex to locations in the frontal lobe, right?"

"Yes, that is very right. You can go back to your seat." I hand the brain back to her, take the gloves off, and walk back to my seat.

"She's picking favorites," Christina whispers when I get back to my seat. Professor Torres sits down in her seat and starts doing stuff on her computer.

"Okay, get a piece of paper out. We are going to take notes." She goes to open the PowerPoint, but she opens a picture instead. When it loads, I scrunch down in my seat. It's of me and her at her friend's get together thing. She quickly exits out of it as everyone turns their head to me, then to her, then finally back at me. I can feel my face red hot with blush.

"Is there something going on between you two?" The guy next to me asks

"No, no. We just got together and talked yesterday."

"Like a date?"

"No, we just talked about things to do during class today. She needed some ideas."

"Mmhmm. I'm Eric Sloan, by the way."

"I know who you are. You're the biggest man whore on this campus."

"Ouch."

"You might want to ice that burn," Christina butts in.

I am packing up my stuff because class just ended. Everyone is pretty much gone and I hear my name. I look in the direction from which it came from; It's Professor Torres

"I'm going to pick you up at your house on Friday at 6. Go out on an actual first date."

"Where are we going?"

"My favorite place here in Seattle."

"That gives me a lot of information."

"Emerald City Bar."

"Ooo, I've never been there."

"I always hang out there. You'll have fun."

"Okay, it's a date."


End file.
